L'étranger
by Esgarrouth
Summary: Salut la compagnie , cette fic va vous paraitre bizzare surtout pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Animorph . En cas de problème demandez moi
1. Default Chapter

Une grande salle de conférence , du monde est présent et parle .  
  
Rachel*monte sur l'estrade suivi pas Jessie*:-Bonjour et bienvenue à tout ceux qui ont bien voulu venir pour cette conférence à propos des animrophs.  
  
Brouhaha cesse peu à peu .  
  
Rachel:-Bien pour commencer nous allons vous présenter les animorphs : En premier il y a Jake , le chef de la bande malgré lui . Celui vers qui tous se tourne en cas de problème et qui aura toujours une réponse à vous fournir . Esuite je vous présente Rachel , la cousine de Jake . C'est une casse-cou sans limite . Je m'explique : dès qu'il y aura une mission suicide proposée , vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle sera partante au grand dam de Marco qui a bien du mal à supporter son caractère emporté . Puique je vous parle de lui je vous le présente . Marco : le petit rigolo de la bande . Il a toujours une blague idiote ( aux dires de Rachel) à sortir à chaque mission périlleuse . Elles ne font pas souvent rire mais ont au moins la capacité de détendre l'atmosphère en cas de grosse tension . Je doit qussi ajouter que Marco est plus impliqué dans la guerre que quiconque , sauf peut-être Tobias, car sa mère à servit d'hôte à Vysserk1 , le plus grand grade Vysserk avant le Conseil de Treize , pendant longtemps . Tobias est un nothlit : quelqu'un qui a passé plus de 2 heures dans une animorphe : la sienne était celle d'un faucon et il a du vivre comme tel . Son père était Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul , un grand guerrier andalite qui leur à transmit le pourvoir de l'animorphe mais j'y reviendrai plus tard . Le cinquième membre de la bande est Cassie . C'est une experte animalière et a souvent été utile quant au choix d'un animal à acquérir en vue d'une bataille . Le dernier mais non le moindre membre est Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil , le petit fr\'e8re d'Elfangor et par conséquent l'oncle de Tobias . Il les aidera dans la guerre contre les Yirks grâce à ses connaissances plus poussées que les humains en technologie alienne et terrienne . Je doit vous signaler qu'étant un andalite Ax est une sorte de centaure au poil bleu,  
  
à quatres yeux dont deux au bout de tentacules , n'a pas de bouche mais trois fentes en guise de narine , mange avec ses sabot et à une queue et une lame de que en forme de faux .  
  
Voilà tout ce que je pouvais dire en information générale sur les animorphs . Des questions ? Non Très bien . Maintenant Jessie va vous renseigner sur leurs adversaires .  
  
Jessie*s'approchant*:-Bien voici leur ennemis principaux : les Yirks . Leur aspect physique n'est pas très menaçant car il ressemble à de petites limaces grises mais leur capacité est redoutable : il peuvent entrer en contact du cerveau d'un individu en passant pas son canal auditif et en prendre le contrôle sans espoir pour l'hôte . Les hôtes à présent : ils peuvent être de n'importe quelle espèce du moment que leur cortex cérébral est polarisé en un point . Les hôtes le plus souvent rencontrés sont les Gedds : des sortes de singes maladroits , des Hork-Bajirs : des lézards marchant à deux pattes garnis de lames au poignet , au genous et aux autres articulations avec des pattes de tiranosaure et un bec d'aigle et l'intelligence d'un enfant de quatre ans . Plus rarement il y a eu des Leirans , des amphibiens ; sortes de grenouilles jaunes avec une excroissance contenant leur cerveaux à l'arrière de leur tête et télépathe . Pour finir il y a eu un seul andalite contrôleur : Vysserk 3 . Voici pour ce qui est de leur principaux ennemis . Voici tout ce que je pouvais vos dire à propos de leurs adversaires .  
  
Rachel :-Si vous avez des questions à poser , posez les après , je vous remercie . L'histoire à présent . Les Yirk menait une petite vie tranquille sur leur planète jusqu'à ce que les andalites arrivent et leur donnent les Gedds pour hôtes ainsi que diverses technologies . Sachant ce qu'il perdait en restant sur leur planète les Yirks se sont mis en tête de conquérir la galaxie et ont volés plusieurs vaisseaux Andalites en profitant de la confiance que les andalites avaient mit en eux . Après ceci , ils sont allé sur la planète des Hork-Bajirs dans laquelle ils ont capturé tout les Hork-Bajirs libres pour en faire des hôtes puis se sont dirigé vers la Terre , planète où l'espèce dominante est faible et nombreuse . Les Andalites ont tentés de les en empécher mais ils n'ont pas pu et leur troupes ont été décimées . Un andalites s'est écrasé sur Terre dans un terrain vague que traverssait 5 adolescents auquels il fit confiance et donna le pouvoir de devenir n'importe quel animal pouvu qu'il le touche et absorbe son ADN . Depuis ils luttent pour détruirent les Yirks .  
  
Merci de nous avoir écouté . Au revoir .  
  
Jessie et Rachel sortent .  
  
  
  
Rchel:-J'aurais jamais cru devoir faire ça .  
  
Jessie:-Et pourtant tu l'a fait .  
  
Rachel : Au fait si vous avez des questions reviewez .  
  
Jessie :-A plus . 


	2. L'hôte

1  
  
Ca fait un moment que je tourne dans ce bassin . Je l'ai déjà parcouru des dizaines voire des centaines de fois . Je n'ai eu l'autorisation de le quitter que quelques fois . On aurait voulu faire de moi un nageur hors pair que l'on aurait pas agit autrement . Je m'y ennuis donc je ne fait qu'y nager , comme si on pouvait y faire autre chose de toute façon . Je ne suis pas le seul à être prisonnier de ce bassin . Nous sommes des centaines à tourner en rond , à nous morfondre et à attendre ce qui ne viendra jamais . Heureusement on nous permet parfois de sortir mais jamais bien longtemps et seulement pour apprendre à utiliser divers ordinateurs et à faire diverses actions que nous n'accomplirons sans doute pas . On ne nous fait pas quitter le bassin uniquement pour cette raison . On nous fait sortir pour s'entraîner .   
  
On avait capturé des spécimens d'une espèces faibles et sans défenses , ceux-là plus que les autre vu qu'ils étaient soit trop agé , soit pas assez ou alors malades . On devait les infester , les maîtriser , puis les relacher . J'attendais ce jours depuis longtemps , celui où on passerai enfin aux travaux pratiques . Et ce jour était arrivé . Depuis le temps que nos professeurs nous expliquaient ce que nous devrions faire dans tel ou tel cas . Ces cours étaient ennuyeux et je dois avouer que je laisse souvent mon esprit divaguer et je ne suis plus très attentif , ce qui m'a valu des remarques de mes supérieurs . Je n'aime pas en recevoir mais c'est un fait , j'en reçoit et je ne peux rien faire pour le changer . Comme je ne suis pas en cours , j'ai des mauvaises notes mais pas trop basses , je suis dans la moyenne car une de mes connaissances qui écoute en cours me dit toujours de quoi ça a parlé et m'aide à réviser . Ce qui fait que de ce point de vue là , les profs me laissent un peu tranquille . Le jour où ils nous ont annoncés que nous allions mettre en oeuvre tout ce qu'ils nous avaient enseigné , j'avais peur de rater et de ne pas me souvenir de tout ce que nous devions faire . Ils nous firent nous mettre en rang et firent l'appel .  
  
-Enaf 5623 ?  
  
-Présent .  
  
-Aftran7854?  
  
-Présente .  
  
-Ishtar5896 ?  
  
-Présente .  
  
Je les enviais . Nos professeurs infestaient des hotes depuis longtemps et eux pouvaient parler tandis que nous pouvions tout juste envoyer des signaux électriques . Nous ne faisions qu'entendre ce qu'ils disaient sans les voir . L'ouïe est le seul sens que la nature nous ait doté , les autres ont disparus et nous ne pouvons les retrouver qu'à travers d'autres corps . Je penses que la nature a jugé que comme nous vivions dans des bassins c'est seulement ce dont nous aurions besoins . Effectivement nous nous en sommes contentés pendant des siècles , jusqu'à ce que les andalites décident de poser leurs sabots sur notre planète , pour leurs plus grand malheurs . D'après ce que j'avais lu dans nos ordinateurs , un andalite appellé Sierow avait cru que nous lui serions reconnaissant de nous avoir fourni des hotes pour nous permettre de circuler plus librement . Nous l'étions , il n'y a pas de doute mais pas comme il croyait . Les hôtes qu'ils nous avaient fournis étaient imparfaits et malhabiles . Nous avons profités de la confiance que les andalites avaient placés en nous pour les attaquer et leurs prendre des vaisseaux qui nous avaient permis de partir de la planète-mère avec , à notre bord des dizaines , des centaines de milliers des nôtres qui attendaient d'avoir un hôte à eux .  
  
En chemin nous étions passé devant un planètes qui regorgeait de gigantesques extraterrestres qui nous permettraient de tenir tête aux andalites . Leurs intelligence n'étant pas des meilleures nous les avons infesté très facilement mais ....  
  
Je m'apperçu que le yirk à côté de moi m'envoyait des signaux . Les professeurs répétaient mon nom et je ne répondais pas . Ce qui correspondrait sans doute à une autre réprimande . Je n'écoutaient plus ce qu'ils disaient une fois de plus .   
  
-Menfit8975?   
  
-Présent . répondis je précipitemment .  
  
-Tu prends du temps pour répondre . Tu étais encore sur Madra . Ce n'est pas la première fois . Essais d'être plus attentif .  
  
Les autres yirks ne dirent rien car ils respectaient nos professeurs et rire en plein cours était pris pour une marque de non-respect . Je ne dis rien . J'avais parfaitement comprit . Cette fois-ci je m'en tirais à bon compte mais s'il s'apercevait que je n'écoutais plus une fois de plus , il m'enverrait vraiment sur Madra , une lune de notre planète-mère . Je me for\'e7ais donc à écouter . Il finit l'appel et commença son cours .  
  
-Nous avons étudié comment prendre le contrôle d'un hôte , comment le maîtriser , comment rentrer près de son cerveau et comment réagir en cas de perte de contrôle . Aujourd'hui vous devrez mettre tous ces cours à execution car vous allez en infester un dans un labs de temps de quinze minutes .  
  
Quinze minutes , un quart d'heure terrienne , c'est tout le temps que l'on avait pour infester un hôte . J'étais excité . Pour la première fois j'allais enfin avoir les autres sens que la Nature nous avait enlevé . Il y eus un cri , ou plutôt un vif jaillissement de signaux électrique , que les professeurs firent semblant de ne pas remarquer, qui faisaient bien comprendre que nous étions tous enthousiaste à cette nouvelle . J'étais dans les derniers et devais attendre longtemps pour mon tour . Heureusement je suis patient et attendis . Mon tour vint enfin et je nageais du plus vite que je pouvais vers l'appareil auditif de mon futur hôte d'essais . Je sécrétais un liquide qui endormirait son canal auditif et qui me permettrait de l'agrandir et d'y passer sans me donner trop de mal . Ce n'était utile car le canal était assez grand pour que je m'y glisse sans effort . Je le suivit jusqu'à atteindre le cortex cérébral . Il était composés de deux lobes distincs rattachés pas des neurones et des nerfs qui permettaient la bonne circulation des données . J'interposais certaines de mes terminaisons nerveuses qui me donnaient la possibilité de diriger mon hôtes et ouvris sa mémoire .  
  
C'était un mâle , un mâle agé . Il avait soixante treize ans . Encore vigoureux pour son âge mais totalement tétanisé . Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de vivre . Je fouillais encore un peu dans sa mémoire et je sus pourquoi . Sa femme était morte d'un cancer et ses enfants ne s'occupaient plus de lui . Je laissais ça de côté et ne m'intéressais qu'à ce que je devais faire . Si il a une chose que j'avais retenu étaient que nous ne devions en aucun cas nous méler du passé des hôtes , accomplir notre mission et seulement notre mission . Certains hôtes sont compliqués et il ne faut pas s'en occuper . Il y a eu le cas d'un yirk qui avait essayé de régler le problème de son hôte , le résultat n'a pas été très probant .  
  
Je pris le contrôle de ses sens et le fit ouvrir les yeux . Ce qui m'arriva ensuite est indescriptible . Je ne m'étais jamais servi d'yeux avant et pris un temps avant de me rendre compte de ce qui m'entourait . Je pouvais enfin voir , me situer et pas seulement me servir de mes palpes pour tater les alentours Je baissais la tête et regardais mon bassin , incrédule . Il était de forme ronde . J'avais vécu dans ça ? Incroyable . J'avais envie d'y retourner avec mes frères et soeurs pour leurs demander leurs avis mais en même temps j'avais très envie de rester dans ce corps . C'était merveilleux . Malheureusement le temps imparti s'écoula trop vite à mon goût et je du retourner dans mon bassin . Pas que ça me déplaise mais j'avais eu envie de me déplacer dans le vaisseau .  
  
Enfin . Cette histoire est ancienne . Maintenant est venu l'heure pour moi d'avoir un corps qui ne serai qu'à moi . Il y avait eu la capture d'humains , des jeunes à ce que j'ai entendu dire . Il y en avait une dizaine et l'un d'eux m'étais destiné . Je m'approchais du ponton et attendi que l'on apporte l'hôte à proximité . J'étais très impatient . Tous ceux de mon bassin s'étaient vu attribuer un corps moi je devais être dans les derniers . Je les soupçonnais de me faire languir à cause de mon manque d'attention , et je ne devais pas être loin de la vérité .  
  
A tour de rôle les yirks avant moi s'avançaient et prenais le contrôle de leurs hôtes . Comme je m'y attendais on me fit passer en dernier . J'eu donc droit au dernier hôte ce qui n'eu pas pour effet de me réjouir malgré mon envie d'avoir un corps qui m'appartienne . Je fis exactement comme lors de l'exercice . Sauf que cette fois-ci c'était mon corps , celui que je garderai et que personne d'autre que moi n'aura le droit d'utiliser . L'hote ne voulait pas de moi à l'intérieur de lui et voulait me faire partir mais comme il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps il me suppliait de le laisser .  
  
\\Va-t-en , s'il te plait va-t-en et laisse moi\\  
  
\\Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Depuis le temps que j'attends ça .\\  
  
Il continua de pleurnicher avec l'espoir que je lui rendrai sa liberté mais ça il ne l'aurai jamais . Je voulu savoir à quoi il ressemblait , cet être pleurnichard . Je fouillais dans sa mémoire et trouvais ce que je cherchais . Il avait les cheveux bleus , quel couleur , les yeux bruns/rouge . Il était plus petit que la plupart des enfant de son âge ( 4 ans , c'est jeune mais je devais m'en contenter ) et s'appellait Kai . Drôle de nom . Je ne m'attardais pas sur ses souvenirs et me focalisais sur le vaisseau et ce qui s'y passait .   
  
Tout autour de moi il y a des hôtes de diverses espèces ( humains , hork-bajirs et un ou deux gedds(1) ) qui s'occupent de leurs taches respectives . Je devais à mon tour aller à l'endroit où je devais travailler jusqu'à ce que l'on me renvoie sur Terre aider pour l'invasion de cette planète . Le problème est que je ne savais pas du tout où il se trouvait , mon sens de l'orientation étant chamboulé par mon nouveau corps , je ne savais pas comment me repérer . Je devais le demander à quelqu'un avant de prendre du retard .  
  
-Excusez moi , demandais-je au premier hork-bajirs que je vis . Lui par contre ne m'avait pas vu , ces hork-bajirs , ils ont une vue déplorable , encore heureux qu'ils ont une bonne ouïe . Pouvez vous m'indiquer où se trouve la salle de recherches ?  
  
Il ne me répondit pas mais me montra un sas de sa lame de poignet . Je le remerciais et allais dans la direction indiquée . Je passais le sas et observais la pièce .   
  
Elle était immense . Il y avait des tubes , comme des éprouvettes géantes , alignés le long de la paroi à ma droite . En face se trouvait plutôt d'énormes appareils destinés à diverses manipulations , génétiques le plus souvent . Nous nous en servons que rarement étant donné qu'à l'origine ce vaisseau est andalite . Je me demande quand même à quoi tout ceci pouvaient bien leur servir . Je leur demanderai sûrement quand nous aurons réduit leur race à néant et que nous aurions garder quelques uns des meilleurs spécimens afin de les étudier ( dans ce cas là , ceci signifiait les disséquer et certains chercheurs n'hésiteraient pas à le faire à vif) . Il y a une personne , un humain , qui travaille déjà avec l'un des ordinateurs . Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais je vais devoir travailler en collaboration avec elle .  
  
Je m'approche des appareils mais je suis très petit : j'atteinds à peine les touches . il va falloir que je m'en contente . J'allume un des PC devant moi et me met au travail . Pendant un moment nous ne nous disons rien puis je lui parle pour savoir qui c'est , sur le ton de la conversation :  
  
-Salut , je peux savoir ton nom ?  
  
-Tu peux .  
  
J'attends qu'elle me le dise mais rien ne vient . Je penses qu'elle n'a pas compris que je voulais le connaitre . Je le lui demande donc .  
  
-Et , heu , quel est ton nom ?  
  
-Iscar6542 .  
  
Iscar6542 , la meilleure de sa promotion , une petite génie . On disait qu'elle était capable de rivaliser avec les professeurs dans l'étude des théories andalites et extraterrestre . C'était un honneur d'être à ses côté et de travailler avec elle .   
  
-Enchanté , begayaus-je , moi c'est Menfit8975 .  
  
-Salut .  
  
Pas très causante . Nous continuons à travailler comme ça . A un moment sans aucune raison elle s'arrète et ne fait plus un geste . Bizarre . Elle devait être en conversation avec son hôte . Tiens en y pensant le mien ne disait rien depuis quelques minutes .  
  
\\Eh , le morveux , tu es toujours là ? \\ Question stupide , il ne pouvais pas s'être échappé , mais c'était la seule qui m'était venu à l'esprit .  
  
\\Ou...Oui . Que veux-tu ?\\  
  
\\Rien \\   
  
C'est vrai je n'avais absolument rien à lui dire et à la limite je me fichais totalement de lui du moment où il ne m'ennuyait pas pour mon travail et mes actes . En fait moins il se manifestait mieux c'était . De plus comme je faisais une recherche sur la synthèse des cellules , je ne voulais pas de lui dans mes pattes . Tout en continuant mes petites affaires je jetais un regard sur ma voisine . Déjà c'était une fille , tant l'hôte que le Yirk . L'hôte ne doit pas être plus agé que le mien . Elle a les cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui nous entoure constamment dans l'espace , Elle était un peu plus grande que moi , une dizaine de centimètres environ , ses yeux était verts avec un cercle jaune près de la pupille , un regard de chat ( un mammifère carnivore au museau court et arrondi , aux griffes rétractiles , dont il existe des espèces domestiques et des espèces sauvages , de la famille des félidé voisin du lion , pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas cette créature (2) ) . Sa peau était blanche et le parraissait encore plus à cause de la couleur de sa chevelure .  
  
Je l'observais depuis un moment et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle me regardait aussi . Je détournais vite mon regard et repris mon travail , non sans sentir de la chaleur sur mes joues .  
  
-N'observe pas les gens comme ça une fois en mission . me dit-elle . Le fait qu'elle parle en premier sans que j' ai commencé la discussion m'a surprit mais j'en profitait et ne laissais pas passer cette occasion d'en savoir plus sur elle .  
  
-Tu est déjà allé sur cette planète ?  
  
-Non .  
  
-Comment sais-tu ça alors ?  
  
-Je le sais c'est tout .  
  
-Mais il a bien fallu que tu l'apprenne quelque part et on a pas grand chose sur eux dans nos fichiers malgré nos recherches.  
  
-C'est vrai .  
  
-Alors comment l'as-tu su ?  
  
-Mon hôte me l'a dit .  
  
-Tu lui fait confiance ? m'écriais-je . Ca s'était incroyable . Les professeurs nous ont répétés maintes et maintes fois que nous ne devions pas leur faire confiance car ils sont toujours des menteurs . Nous devions seulement se fier à leur souvenirs .  
  
-... .  
  
-Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça . dis-je d'une voix plus basse .  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Ben , si les professeurs le savent tu seras punie .  
  
-Ils n'en ont rien à faire . Ce qui compte pour eux c'est que nous les écoutions en cours pour ne pas faire d'erreur lors de mission . Après il ne s'en occupe plus et s'en remettent à nos Vysserks et sous-Vysserks .  
  
-Pourtant il existe des cas où certains Yirks ont été puni à cause de ça .  
  
-Des exemples pour dire que se sont eux les maîtres à bord et que nous leur devont obéissance .  
  
-Mais ....  
  
-Un conseil : écoute un peu plus ton hôte , ça te seras utile lors des missions .   
  
-Explique toi .  
  
J'avais hâte de savoir se qu'elle allait me donner comme explication à ce qu'elle avancçait et qui , soit dit en passant est l'opposé de se que l'on nous disait de faire .  
  
-Plus tu en sauras sur le comportement des humains mieux se sera . Et seul un hôte peut t'apprendre ça .   
  
Ca se tenait , je ne pouvait pas lui répliquer quoi que ce soit , elle n'avait pas tord mais je ne comptais pas le lui dire , j'ai ma fierté .   
  
Elle ne dit plus rien durant toute la durée du temps où nous étions ensemble devant ces ordinateurs . Même lorsque je tentais de relancer la conversation elle ne disait rien . Je ne suis pas apte à prévoir l'avenir et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le connaître mais j'étais sûr d'une chose , elle n'allait pas changer durant le temps que nous travaillerons ensemble et j'aurais bien du mal à supporter ça . Enfin , je verrais bien   
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 1  
  
Rachel :-Ouf , fini .  
  
Kai :-Mais pourquoi ça n'arive qu'à moi se genre de truc ? Je ne suis pas le seul bladebreaker sur Terre , pourquoi pas à un autre ?  
  
Jessie :-Je te croyais plus malin que ça et moins geignard aussi . Je vais te donner la réponse : c'est parce que toute les fanfiqueuses t'apprécie .  
  
Rachel :-Et comme on dit : qui aime bien chatie bien .^______^  
  
Kai :-Toi ne commence pas , tout ce qui m'arrive est de ta faute .  
  
Jessie *sortant son arc et ses flèches et les pointant sur Kai*:-Tu compte lui faire quoi ?  
  
Kai :-Ca va , Ca va , je ne lui ferais rien .Mais pourquoi tu la défends ? Elle t'en fait baver aussi .  
  
Jessie :-Pas trop non . Elle me dépeint plutôt bien je trouve . C'est normal je suis son perso, elle ne m'embète pas trop .  
  
Rachel*retournant à ses fics*:-Dit toi bien qu'il peut t'arriver pire : tu te souviens de la fic de Leen (3) ?   
  
Kai :-Merci ça va , pas besoin de me le rappeller .  
  
Jessie :-C'est quoi cette fic ?  
  
Rachel-Tu veux la lire ? Vient là , elle est sur mon PC .  
  
Jessie :-J'arrive .  
  
Kai *s'interposant* :-Hors de question que tu lise ça . *regarde l'arc et les flèches qu'elle n'a pas laché* Bon d'accord je te laisse mais ne rigole pas .  
  
Jessie :- C'est pas mon style . Par contre j'en connait un qui s'en donnera à coeur joie . TYSON !  
  
Tyson *sort de la cuisine* :-Oui quoi .  
  
Jessie :-Vient lire ça .  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
Tyson *se tordant de rire * :-Tu as raison elle est pas mal .  
  
Jessie*souriant* :-Elle a de l'imagination cette Leen . Tu me prévient pour la suite .  
  
Rachel :-Compte sur moi .^___-  
  
Kai *désespéré*:-Au secour .   
  
(1) J'ai fait un chapitre pour vous expliquer ce que c'est au cas où vous n'auriez jamais lu animorph .  
  
(2) Cette définition je suis allé la chercher dans le dico , je suis incapable de vous la ressortir si vous me la demandiez de but en blanc .  
  
(3) Cette fic s'appelle "L'amnésie de Kai" . Je vous conseille d'aller la lire , elle est sur fanfiction . 


	3. La mission

Disclaimer : Je veux bien admettre que le corps de l'hôte n'est pas à moi , mais le Yirk l'est .   
  
Dahu : Et pourtant je ne me suis pas du tout inspirées de son expérience . Quand à savoir di les Yirks ont un genre ? Tu me pose une colle . Je pense que oui car si tu lit Vysserk dans lequel tu as une partie du passé de Vysserk 1 , on nous dit qu'elle est une femelle et son mari un mâle mais je ne certifirai pas . Et là j'ai vraiment la flemme d'aller vérifier . Je te donnerais la réponse si je la trouve .  
  
2\par  
  
Et voilà . Ca y est . J'ai mon hôte depuis trois mois , le temps règlementaire pour tout nouveau yirk ayant un nouveau corps avant de pouvoir partir en mission . Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai du subir ça : mon hôte est trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit . Il y a des règles qui pourrais dispraître , celle-là par exemple :" Tout les Yirks infestant un nouveaux corps , quel qu'il soit , doivent passer une période sans mission dangereuse pour la survie des autres durant laquelle il apprendra à maitriser son corps . Cette durée dépends de la nature du corps et du Yirk ." Je n'avais pas besoin de ça , dès le premier jour je le contrôlais parfaitement . Bon , il faut dire que trois mois est la durée minimale imposée , mais quand même .  
  
Pendant ces trois mois j'ai continué à travailler avec Iscar . Elle n'était pas plus bavarde mais pour le peu qu'elle parlait , elle me disait quoi faire une fois au milieu d'êtres humains . Indépendemment de ça , mon travail avançait plutôt vite . Je devais étudier les différentes espèces et savoir si , au cas où il n'y aurais pas assez d'humains , nous pourrions infester les animaux , les plus grands , s'entend . La réponse est "oui". Leur encéphale n'est pas beaucoup plus différent que ceux de l'espèce dominante , il était plus facile de les infester et leurs défense pourraient même nous servir en cas de guerre au corps à corps . Mais nous avons le temps d'y penser , il n'y a pas un tier de la population infestée et nous avons tout le temps pour y penser . Mais notre oeuvre était légèrement entravée par un groupe d'andalites résistants . Mais je ne fait pas d'illusion : ils seront tous détruit par un Vysserk .  
  
De toute manière je ne serai pas dérangé par eux vu que mon point de chute est plus à l'Est , bien plus à l'Est . En Russie plus précisément . J'ai appris que je devrais me méler à la population pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur eux et remplir les bases de données désespérément vide de toute information à leur sujet . Je ne serais pas le seul à devoir y aller . J'ai apprit le même jour que ma destination la raison pour laquelle on m'avait mit à travailler avec Iscar : elle devait m'accompagner . On nous avait mis ensemble afin d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et , sinon à ce faire confiance , au moins à savoir à quoi s'en tenir l'un sur l'autre . Et aussi pour nous rendre utile pendant ces mois d'inactivité sur le terrain .  
  
Pendant nos temps libres nous nous renseignons autant que possible sur la Russie , mais nous n'avons pu pas en apprendre grand chose , hormis le fait que c'est un endroit situé au Nord et où il y fait très froid à peu près toute l'année . Nus n'avons d'autre choix que de tout apprendre sur le tas . J'ai fait un petit tour dans les souvenirs de mon hôtes et apparemment il a une peur intense de l'endroit où il vit . Mais je lui ait bien signifié , et même si Iscar m'a souvent répété de ne pas agir différemment que mon hôte ne le ferait , que ça ne se passerais pas comme ça avec moi . Je ne suis pas un faible , ce qui à l'air d'être son cas . Je tente chaque jour de l'endurcir , mais je dois moi aussi apprendre .  
  
Maintenant je vais -enfin-pouvoir aller faire une mission sur le terrain . C'est bien d'avoir un corps plus grand et qui possède plus de possibilités mais si il reste confiné dans un vaisseau , c'est inutile . C'est pour cette raison que j'avais hâte que ce délai termine . Je suis vraiment excité , c'est la dernière nuit que nous restions à bord , jusqu'à ce qu'on nous rappelle .  
  
-Menfit , calme toi . me redit pour la énième fois Iscar .   
  
-Tu n'es pas nerveuse toi ? On va pouvoir aller sur Terre . Tu te rend compte ?  
  
-Oui , mais je ne vois vraiment pas où tu vois une raison pour faire la fiesta !  
  
-Il n'y a pas que moi qui est rempli de joie , mon hôte l'est aussi .  
  
-Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur un point . Comme quoi tout arrive .  
  
A la fin de sa phrase je m'arrétais net . Elle n'avait pas tort , mon hôte et moi étions souvent en conflit et nous nous disputions la plupart du temps devant elle . Elle doit être habituée, elle agit comme si c'était naturel , ce que ça devait être en effet . Là elle était en train de lire un livre ( si on peut appeller un livre de 1500 (1) pages un livre ) tranquillement . Je m'assis à côté d'elle et me servi dans la pile à son côté . C'était un livre bien plus petit et , je pense , plus facile à lire . Je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à terminer des trucs pareils , voire même à s'y intéresser . Mon livre s'intitulait :"La mort d'une étoile" . Pas mauvais comme titre . Je l'imaginais bien sanglant . Et il l'était . L'auteur expliquait en détail les étapes que le tueur prend pour assassiner ses victimes . J'arrétais vite , je pense que j'ai trop d'imagination car je me représentais chaque scène , la douleur infligée , les coups portés , et ainsi de suite .  
  
-D'après toi , que devra-t-on faire ?  
  
-L'ordre de mission est clair pourtant !  
  
-Oui , je l'ai compris . Mais je veux dire personnellement , que fera-t-on ?  
  
Elle ne répond rien puis daigne lever la tête de son livre et me regarde d'un regard pénétrant , comme si elle pouvait voir à travers moi .  
  
-Rien de plus que ne faisait nos hôtes avant que l'on s'en serve .  
  
Je ne répondit rien . Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait mon hôte avant . C'est pour ça que j'ouvris ses pensées et me concentrais sur son passé . Il apprennait à jouer à un jeu , que je jugeais débile soit dit en passant . Lancer un objet circulaire pour qu'il tourne dans une surface creuse face à un adversaire qui fait la même chose , c'est pas des plus intelligent .(2) Le but était de devenir le plus puissant . Ca , en revanche ça me plaisait plus . Devenir le meilleur est mon voeu le plus cher .  
  
-Tu devrai dormir !  
  
-Pardon ? Quel réveil , je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il était , celle de dormir largement dépassée , même si j'étais sûr que je n'arriverais pas à dormir cette nuit là . Je m'allongeais sur mon lit tandis qu'Iscar sortait pour ce diriger vers les quartiers des femelles . Bonne nuit .  
  
-Hm hm .  
  
Comme je le pensais , j'eu du mal à dormir , je dus dormir au maximum deux heures . Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas d'Iscar . Quand je pris mon petit déjeuner ( autant en tant qu'humain qu'en tant que Yirk ) , elle parraissait reposée , comme si tout ça ne la touchait pas . Je me demandais même si quelque chose pourrais la faire réagir .  
  
Je profitais de l'après-midi avant que l'on parte pour essayer de me reposer un peu .   
  
--Menfit . Lève toi , on y va .  
  
Je ne veux pas me lever . Je veux encore dormir . Mais la voix se fit pressante et fini de me réveiller .  
  
-Ouaaaah . Je ne pris pas la peine d'étouffer un baillement .  
  
-Tu n'as pas assez dormi .  
  
-Je n'y suis pour rien .  
  
-Si tu t'étais moins excité tu aurais pu dormir . J'ai bien réussi moi .  
  
-Oui mais toi rien ne te fait réagir .  
  
-Je ne dit rien à ton sujet , garde tes remarques pour toi .  
  
-Je disais juste ça comme ça .  
  
Le vaisseau n'allait pas tarder à se poser . Je pouvais le ressentir . Une fois qu'il eu atterrit le sas face à nous s'ouvrit et nous fit voir le décor dans lequel nous allions vivre . Un décor blanc . Du blanc à perte de vue , sans aucun point sur lequel accrocher le regard .  
  
-Pas très réjouissant comme paysage . commentais-je .  
  
-Et pourtant nous allons devoir y vivre . répliqua Vous-Savez-Qui (3) en sautant .  
  
Je la rejouignis aussi vite que je le pouvais . Derrière nous le vaisseau reprennait son envol , il devait éviter d'être vu , quand je m'aperçu qu'il me manquait quelque chose .  
  
-Nous devons les rappeller , m'écriais-je en m'arrétant .  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-J'ai oublié mon bassin portatif . Dans trois jours je serais mort .(4)  
  
-Non , c'est moi qui l'ai ton bassin . Tu te reposais quand on me les a remit .  
  
-Merci . dit-je en rougissant un peu .  
  
-Pas de quoi . Maintenant que c'est réglé , dépèche toi .  
  
-J'arrive .  
  
J'avançais à grand pas vers ma nouvelle vie qui me réserverait sans doute bien des surprises .  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
(1) Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'appelle ça un pavé . Il y en a qui lise ce genre de trucs ?  
  
(2)Là je parle du beyblade , pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit . Par pitié ne l'incendiez pas , c'est juste son avis .  
  
(3)Aucune référence à Harry Potter quoi que vou en pensiez .  
  
(4)Les yirks ont besoin de se ravitailler en rayon du Kandrona ( leur Soleil ) une fois tout les trois jours , le cas échéant , ils sont condamnés à la mort dans d'atroce souffrance .  
  
Rachel:-Noubliez pas de revieuwer .   
  
Jessie:-Au cas où vous lisez cette fic . 


	4. note

Un rapide salut à tout ce qui me lise . Pour faire court je vais vous dire que cette fic s'arrète là . Ne me demandez pas la raison de ce choix . Si vous voulez les finir à votre façon , tant mieux , le cas échéant , tant pis . 


End file.
